Bears
Overview Bears are the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade's engineer unit comparable to the Enforcers' Grenadiers and JSF's Pioneers. Their weaponry and equipment may be a bit older, but Bears don't let this hinder them. They are every bit as experienced as their rifleman brothers in arms. SGB engineers are quick to adapt to any situation, and while it's not wise to deploy them against riflemen, they can do well against gunships and armored vehicles when behind sufficient cover or properly garrisoned. They carry Mini Kornet-K RPG launchers, RPG-7s, AK-74s and PP-3000 sub machine guns. They can take down most armored enemies in range when they are in cover, but are still vulnerable to riflemen. When upgraded they can deploy RU-20 Bodyguards to defend captured satellite uplinks. Bears can be upgraded to unlock anti tank grenades and later flamethrowers, augmenting their attacks against tanks and infantry respectively. Bears are extremely versatile, being able, like all engineers, to take on most enemy threats when in cover; however their ability to gain grenade launchers and then flamethrowers gives them strong anti armor and anti infantry capabilities. Their ability to lay anti-tank and anti-helo mines also improves their usefulness, being able to block routes of attack against all enemy targets. Technological Overview Primary Armament - AK-74 assault rifles, PP3000 submachine guns, Mini Kornet-K RPG launcher. Secondary/Heavy Armaments - Anti-tank grenades, anti-tank, anti-Helo mines, flamethrowers. Special features- Can take advantage of cover, Garrison buildings, Capture and upgrades uplinks. If you compare the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Bears to engineers from the Joint Strike Force or the European Enforcer Corps, you may think that they are not as well-equipped and less effective, but looks can be deceiving. All the equipment used by the Bears is battle-proven. It may not look pretty, but it gets the job done. The same can be said for the Bears themselves. Their uniform requirements are not as strict and they often customize their own gear. Basically they are crude but effective. SGB Bears have an assortment of explosive and support weapons in their arsenal. One especially terrifying weapon deployed by these units is the RP-Z3, a rocket-propelled projectile launcher which is loaded with a warhead that contains numerous incendiary pellets. The SGB can also deploy anti-tank hand grenades and poison gas for clearing buildings. For anti-armor use, the unit uses shoulder-launched Mini-Kornet-K HEAT missiles. These units can even deploy the AHM-500, an anti-helicopter landmine. This system can fill the sky with nearly 30kg of explosive bomblets when its sensors detect an enemy unit flying overhead. Even with all this firepower, Bears are still not properly equipped to deal with infantry threats. They are equipped with a personal PP3000 submachine gun for defense, but will be easily outgunned by the assault rifles of riflemen units. Bear Upgrades Attack *Fragmentation RPG: Increases damage.Cost 100,000CR *Range Finder: Increases attack range. Cost 300,000CR *Anti-Tank Grenades: Unlocks Special Attack: Grenade attack. Increases close range damage. Cost 900,000CR *Flamethrower:Unlocks additional Special Attack: Chemical PRO-A Shimel flame thrower. Increases Mid-range anti-infantry damage significantly.Cost 1,200,000CR Defense *Field Combat training: Increased hit points. Cost 100,000CR *Heavy body armor: Increased hit points. Cost 300,000CR *Barmista suit - 900,000 CR Ability *Sentry: Deploy drones to guard secured uplink. Cost 100,000CR *Anti-Tank mines: Enables the planting of minefields. Cost 300,000CR *Anti-Helo mines: Enables minefields to be effective against both ground and air units. Cost 900,000CR *Trap Scanner: Enemy Minefields within line of sight can be detected and defused. Cost 1,200,000CR *Combat support: Restores shields of an allied unit. Cost 1,500,000CR 'Bear Callsigns' Bear callsigns usually refer to some sort of animal, most of them being considered aggressive. *Badger *Blackbear *Gremlin *Grizzly *Wild Boar *Snowcat *Fire Ant *Termite Gallery Russian Engineer4.png Russian Engineer3.png Russian Engineer2.png Russian Engineer1.png Russian Engineer.png Concept art e0063864_4958d74a9c670.jpg 4636093097_312ee9a380_o.jpg 4636700012_528357c876_o.jpg 4636701198_d88536d688_o.jpg Notes Bears' armament is an interesting mixture of real and semi-real world weapons. PP-3000 is likely an upgraded version of the KBP Instrument Design Bureau PP-2000, a Russian Personal Defense Weapon. Rather than using a proprietary cartridge like the P90 or MP7, is uses the classic 9x19mm Para, but fires Russian-made 7N21 and 7N30 over-pressurized armor-piercing versions of it - same as the Yarigyn MP-443 Grach handgun. Seeing the full-length AK-74 in the hands of combat engineers is surprising. The extremely compact AKS-74U is a more logical choice, and the new AK-105 is an intermediate between the two in terms of barrel length. All fire the standard 5.45x39mm cartridge, and are 70% compatible in terms of spare parts. The launchers are even more interesting. They appear to be the old RPG-7, which is almost as iconic as the American Bazooka, and is still in use with the Russian military, although a replacement, the RPG-26, is already entering service to replace it. The RPG-7's key advantage is versatility - it can fire at least 5 types of rocket: standard shaped charge, anti-infantry fragmentation, tandem shaped charge to penetrate reactive armor, thermobaric and even a flame-suppressing rocket for fire-fighting. The particular weapon, the "Mini Kornet K", is supposed to be a "dumb" RPG. But KBP manufactures a wide variety of "instruments", all of them lethal (pistols, SMGs, PDWs, silent .50 sniper rifles, carbines, hunting rifles, automated AA guns, Gatling guns, guided artillery shells, ATGMs, active defense systems etc.), including the 9M133 Kornet anti-tank laser-guided missile (NATO: AT-14 "Spriggan"), which is a crew-operated weapon that definitely needs the Mini prefix to become shoulder-fired. Although the weapon in the game behaves almost like a rocket, creating a beam-riding missile compatible with the RPG-7 is an achievement in itself. Furthermore, the RP-Z mentioned in background material is inferior to the actual choice of thermobaric weapons available to the Bears: the RPO-A stand-alone rocket launcher, as well as warheads for both RPG-7 and Kornet. The aforementioned RPO-A is officially called "flamethrower", because it's used for bunker clearing - everything and everyone inside is either crushed by the blast wave or incinerated by the explosion. Category:Russian Federation Category:Spetsnaz